She'll Make You Weep
by drippingwithsin
Summary: Maggie finds out what happens when you mess 'round with freaks.


**Warning**: Noncon or dubcon take your pick and g!p

* * *

><p>Straddling an ancient worn down carousel horse, Maggie stared out at the picturesque landscape with unseeing eyes as she went over the past few days over and over again within her mind. How did she get into this mess? One moment she was just an eager little orphan girl hungering for a better life the next a murderess. She took a slug of cheap whiskey hoping that its burn would shear though the lump forming within her throat.<p>

"Hey! Miss Sunshine and Roses!" A familiar voice called out to her causing her to upper body around to face. "What was that back there? You weren't telling my future. You were telling your own. Your man is rotting in a cell and here you are, full of whiskey and self-pity."

"That's right. There's nothing I can do for him. And I'll let you in on a little secret: I'm no fortune-teller. I could've told you that, sugar. We're on the grift. Me and Stanley. "Mr. Spencer" is not a Hollywood talent scout."

Desiree furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "He's not?"

"We're business partners, have been for years." The rest of the story seemed to spill from her lips like water when she finally came to the end of her sad little tale her voice was a mere whisper. "Stanley didn't think I was so convincing. Offered to make me his partner for ten cents on the dollar. That was big money for me back then."

The three breasted woman lifted an eyebrow. "So your parents, they just let you go off with this man?"

"I didn't have parents. Not really. I had to fend for myself, and... well, Stanley fed me, kept me out of the rain. And he never laid a finger on me." She said feeling more than a bit uncomfortable and walked off the carousel.

"So you all are criminals? What could you possibly want with a bunch of freaks like us?"

"We're fleecing your customers. When the lights go down, we pick their pockets."

"Oh, you all came down here to Jupiter, Florida, to pick a bunch of pockets?" Desiree crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "I wasn't born on a farm, but I do know bullshit when I smell it, and I gotta say... that is some bullshit."

"Go to hell, Triple tits." Maggie spat hoping that the venom in her voice would drive the other woman away but much to her dismay the other woman kept onward.

"Come to think of it... been a lot of trouble around here since you two showed up. Lot of freaks been dying. Ma Petite and Ethel, now Salty." She strode over to stand merely inches away from the blonde wasn't much bigger only standing only a few inches taller than Maggie but to the blonde she might as well have been six foot tall.

"I killed 'em all. Every last one of them. Is that what you want to hear?" She replied a bit sarcastically.

Desiree grabbed her arm and yanked her back until their bodies were flushed against one another. "You listen to me, little girl, and you listen good. Now, you can tell me anything you want, but don't let me find out that you and your weasel friend had anything to do with hurting our kind, or I will kill you dead. Now, are we clear?"

Maggie jutted out her jaw in feigned bravery at the threat. "Yeah and you'll be right along with 'em."

"Is that right? Well, we'll just see about that want we little girl." And before the blonde could manage a scream, Desiree had clamped one hand across her mouth and pushed her down onto the damp Florida ground. Panicking, Maggie squealed and kicked out as hard as she could. The three breasted woman cackled when she felt a slight thump against her leg. "Calm down suga. Momma ain't gonna hurt you... Much." She chuckled wickedly.

"Get off of me." Maggie thrashed impotently, pushing at the other woman's shoulders, but to no avail: the dark skinned woman merely pressed her farther into the ground.

"No, no, I don't think so white girl. You think we all are just a bunch of freaks you can just play with well I think I wanna play too." Desire rolled her hips and Maggie's eyes widened when she felt something hard press against her thigh. "No, see I think you need to learn a lesson." Grasping a stunned Maggie by the throat to force her to be still, Desiree ripped off her blouse and pushed her bra on one side, roughly cupping the blonde's right breast, massaging the flesh and squeezing the nipple between her fingers. "I ain't never been with a woman before but I bet you gonna feel mighty good wrapped 'round my ding-a-ling." She purred then forced her legs between Maggie's before widening them enough where she could fit her body there.

Maggie tried to cry out for help but the hand still squeezing her throat halted any words from forming there. And right then was the time to scream because Desiree was beginning to fish from the hem of her own skirt and was pulling it upward exposing the prize underneath.

"Please don-" Ignoring the frightened girl's plea, Desiree roughly yanked her skirt up, ripped her panties down her legs and shoved her pulsing cock deep into the girl's soft warm core. Maggie screamed at the rough penetration, the sharp pain nearly bowed her over. The hermaphrodite was big, bigger than she had suspected. Desiree on the other hand, hissed in pleasure. The girl was wet, warm, and so damned tight she could barley move.

Maggie sobbed in agony and made a mental wish that it would be quick. "Easy now. I s'pose I shoulda warmed you up first. Huh." The dark skin woman cooed and began to thrust slowly, letting the girl get used to the girth. Her dark eyes bored into Maggie's own, watching in fascination as features twisted with pain began to gradually slacken.

Finally after what seemed like a lifetime, a soft gasp of pleasure reluctantly escaped pink lips, and Desiree's smirked knowingly downward at her causing the blonde's face burn with shame. But despite her smugness, she thankfully maintained the same gentle rhythm from before she deepened the stroke at a tortuously slow pace, letting the tip of her cock make contact with the cervix before withdrawing to half-depth and repeating the process again and again.

A single mortified tear trickled down Maggie's cheek as she felt the moisture between her legs increase and her nipples harden, her body betraying her for Desiree's touch. The fullness she felt when Desiree was deep inside her was unbearable, and as now her lubricated core made the process smoother and more pleasurable causing her to unconsciously meet the thrusts. "That's it. That's a good girl." The hermaphrodite praised picking up the pace until she was nearly slamming into the girl.

Maggie moaned towards the heavens then cursed whatever deity that lived there that this was feeling so good. This wasn't fair. She'd rather the blinding pain than this pleasure that was rapidly intoxicating her system. A small nagging voice sounded in the back of her mind though. One that whispered of her guilt and that maybe, just maybe she deserved this. This pain. This unwanted pleasure. This humiliation.

Her despair grew even farther when her body began shaking as a tidal wave began to surge within her. Her vaginal walls convulsed spurring Desiree onward. The three breasted woman's own orgasm of the night was approaching as well and was causing her hips jerk and back to arch. She reached downward palming and rubbing the bouncing breasts as she undulated her hips back and forth. The tip of member pushed hard against that special spot in all women that made their eyes roll back in their heads. Maggie's walls tightened even harder and toes curled in pleasure and with one final thrust, she sent the two of them over the abyss.

Desiree fell panting on top of her with a grunt.

A moment of heavy breathing passed before finally the larger woman leaned upward until she was hovering merely inches above the latter. Limp and exhausted, Maggie offered no struggle when Desiree once again wrapped a hand around her throat. "You'll tell nobody about this." She panted out still trying to catch her breath.

The blonde's mind was already foggy but with her airway being constricted like it was she couldn't mutter a single word.

"Understand!" More pressure was added until stars burst underneath Maggie's eyelids.

Feeling as though she was about to black out Maggie could only nod stiffly.

"Good. Now get up and go get clean for somebody sees." And just like that the woman was gone leaving the shaking girl behind with her skirt pushed up and hot tears trickling down her face.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: I have absolutely no excuse for this but smh boredom and a kinky mind are bound to lead to stuff like this. Anyways love it, hate it, I frankly do not care. I know most of this is total bs because truthfully an enlarged clit uh well, just doesn't get _that_ big but *shugs* it's called fanFICTION for a reason just use your imagination people please-As always I take prompts and pairings (femslash only though) ~Happy New Year!~


End file.
